


Hair Dye

by Jingujiwa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Butts, F/F, Massage, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingujiwa/pseuds/Jingujiwa
Summary: Pearl becomes inquisitive about human culture, and Mystery Girl helps her relax after a long and stressful day.





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, for this particular fic I use the headcannon that Mystery Girl's name is Storm.

“What are you doing?” Pearl asked, placing both hands on her girlfriend’s shoulder who was mixing a small plastic container of light pink sludge. The odor was so distinct and horrid that the smell of it alone drew her in from Storm's bedroom to see what it was. 

Storm grunted in response to show that she acknowledged that Pearl had lightly placed her hands on her but stayed focused on the sludge she was mixing without looking at her. 

Pearl pushed herself closer to her arm, in an attempt to gather her lover's attention, moving her hands down from her shoulder and snaking her lithe pale arms around Storm's warm and soft one. She tugged at her arm and the pink-haired girl finally turned her face towards her as if she just noticed she was trying to speak to her.

“Sorry,” Storm said apologetically, drawing her eyebrows together in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“What is that? What are you holding?” Pearl asked again.

Storm’s face relaxed and she looked down at what she was holding as if she had suddenly forgot what she was doing after she looked at Pearl. She looked back down at the sink and laughed when she realized what she was looking at. “It’s hair dye,” she said, picking up black latex gloves that were sitting atop the sink and sliding them on. “It’s what humans use to dye their hair, and I’m using it to re-dye my roots.”

“Roots?”

“At the top of the head where hair grows, there’s no color there when it grows and a lot of people like to touch it up to keep the color consistent.”

“Oh!” Pearl laid her face against Storm’s forearm and stared at the mixture some more, squinting her eyes while doing so. Whatever it was made of started to prick at her eyes and make them sting. 

“You look so offended, what did it do to you?” She asked after chuckling at Pearl’s face.

“Why does it smell so bad? Is it harmful? Steven said dye makes your hair fall out, I hope it doesn’t. You have such pretty hair.”

Storm laughed again, but louder, and ran a gloved hand through Pearl’s own hair making her shrink down in disgust at the texture of the latex in her hair. “So do you, baby. Don’t worry- mine won’t fall out. That only happens if you dye it excessively and don’t take care of it.”

Pearl laid her cheek down against her arm, having finally been fresh out of questions about hair-dye, and looked towards the sink without anything to really focus on. She was content on standing next to her new found love while she applied horrible sludge to her perfect hair, and found comfort in the warmth from Storm’s body, but was pulled away from her daydream when she felt a soft touch along her round face. 

She looked up her with soft, sky blue eyes to see what she needed. The soft touch against the side of her cheek was usually used to gather her attention, most often when she drifted off from reality. 

“Hey, Pearl… You know I love when you hold on to me like this, but I can’t dye my hair when you do that.”

“O-oh!” She stammered, embarrassed. “I’m sorry...I’ll just... I’ll wait in your room.”

She began to walk away after unraveling her arms but was stopped when she felt a gloved hand place itself under her chin and pull her towards her girlfriend’s lips. Storm’s lips pushed up against Pearl’s, soft enough to let her find comfort in the kiss, but hard enough to reassure her. When Storm began to pull back, Pearl’s lips held on to the silver labret on her bottom lip in attempt to keep her there longer before she pulled away.

Her bottom lip fell back with a soft ‘pop’ and she pressed her forehead against Pearl’s own, looking down at her with half-lidded eyes covered in solid black eye shadow. A small smile played on her lips as she looked down into to her blue eyes, and Pearl fought the voice in the back of her head that was telling her to reach up and grab Storm’s face again, to claim her lips in her own. However strong that feeling was, she fought against the urge to do so and watched as she pulled back, sweeping Pearl’s curling bangs away from her eyes while doing so.

“Give me ten minutes.”

 

Pearl’s place of preference to wait for her was on her twin-sized bed pressed up against the corner of the wall in her room. In par to being nine at night and having no lights on in the room other than the one flowing out from inside the bathroom, Pearl was able to see fairly well, enough to look at all the pictures Storm had taken of them together and placed on the wall above the head of the bed. She passed her time waiting for her to dye her hair in the bathroom by observing each one of them and their details, trying to recall where and when they were taken. Storm didn’t seem to be much of a photo-centric person when she first met her, but she now insisted to take at least on photo of them together wherever they went. There were also a couple ones of just Pearl scattered throughout the thirty or so on the wall, those of course made Pearl blush when she discovered them.

She felt the side of the bed cave in around Storm’s weight as she came out of the bathroom to sit down next to her. One of her hands reached out to Pearl’s hair and began to softly brush it from front to back with her fingers.

Pearl turned her head slightly to look up at Storm and smile at her to show her appreciation for the affection she was giving her. 

“I didn’t notice you weren’t wearing any clothes when you were in the bathroom,” Storm taunted, obviously trying to rile her up.

It succeeded in doing so, and the gem’s began to grow even warmer from the inappropriate comment.

“I am wearing clothes!” She stated indignantly. 

“Small white panties and a t-shirt three sizes too big hardly counts as clothes.”

Pearl rolled over on to her stomach and placed her chin on top of her crossed arms for support. “Well it covers what it’s intended to, so it’s doing the job.”

Storm let out a huff of air and placed the hand that was previously caressing Pearl’s hair before she turned over and set it on the back of her extremely white thigh. She turned her hand over and began to slowly drag her knuckles up and down the back of Pearl’s leg, starting from just under the curve of her butt and down to the inside of her knee.

Pearl closed her eyes and let out a breath of air she was holding in. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to help you relax a little, Pearl. I can tell when you’re stressed out or have had a bad day, you’ve been like this for hours. What’s wrong?”

Pearl squeezed her eyes shut and furrowed her brows, annoyed at being found out so easily. Was she really so easy to see through like Amethyst said? However, she can’t exactly complain that Storm would be one of the ones to be able to do so. There’s a reason why they chose to be together. 

“It’s just…” She paused, not exactly sure how to phrase it without making Storm too worried. “We went on a mission earlier today, and we succeeded, but it didn’t go as smoothly as I had hoped. I could have done better.”

Pearl heard her let out a sigh from behind her, and the next thing she knew Storm’s face was next to her’s on the pillow, once again locking their lips together. Pearl decided to savor the moment instead of pushing it any farther, and enjoyed the way their mouths stayed together in a loose and slow kiss. 

Storm sat up again immediately after breaking apart and held her hands to the back of Pearl’s thighs. “Pearl, you’re fantastic and bright and amazing. No one can do what you can, I’m sure you’re just being too harsh on yourself. Please try and lighten up on the self critiques, you put too much on yourself and it just makes you feel worse.”

The pale gem looked down at her human lover to see her face. It was surprisingly stern, yet at the same time it came off as a very caring and loving look. She was speaking to her from her heart, she truly wanted Pearl to be happy and love herself more. Pearl couldn’t help but feel anything other than love and pure happiness in that moment. Yes, this was the moment she had finally decided; she was truly happy here.

“Thank you, Storm...I love you.”

Storm smiled back at her. “I love you too, baby.”

She began to trail her fingers up and down the backs of her legs again in her way of trying to reassure Pearl. She could feel the goosebumps on her form start to rise from where her fingertips ghosted over it, introducing a tingling sensation to her skin.  
“Let me help you relax,” she spoke in a low voice.

Pearl hummed in acknowledgment, letting her take control.

After trailing her fingers up and down the back of her thighs for a few minutes, Storm changed pressure and started to lightly rub them instead. Rolling over the nerves in her skin, soothing over them and lightly wrapping her hands around Pearl’s inhumanly thin legs. She could feel the heat start to rise to her skin as Storm’s hand motions started to bring warmth back to her. Whether it was because her hands were actually starting to heat her up more, or if it was just herself getting too angsty she couldn’t yet tell.

Soon, her hands began to stretch down farther. Rounding over the backs of her calves, moving straight down the back up to her Achilles heel, and then coasting over the heels of her bare feet, pausing slightly to give them small rubs.

Pearl was basking in the sensation of her girlfriends hands so gently and carefully travelling over her bare skin. She found there was nothing more that she wanted in that exact moment than to lay there and let her lover’s hands travel all around her body and let her explore whatever part of it she wanted. If she wanted it right now, it was her’s. Pearl closed her eyes once more as her form began to feel light, and came close to the feeling that she has come to know as truly relaxed for once in her incredibly long existence.

Just as she entered that place, Storm’s hand ended her circulations on the lower half of her legs and began to move back up her body again. She started drawing her hand’s from the inside of her knees and drew them back up behind her legs, heavy and more slow than before, and stopped just under the crease of Pearl’s bottom before rounding out to cup her hips and then slowly roll back. 

Pearl groaned, quickly realizing what she was trying to do.

Storm repeated the same pattern for a while, rubbing up and down her legs and hips, sometimes curling her fingers so her nails leave a trail down Pearl’s legs for her to feel, leaving her skin feeling absolutely sensational. Occasionally her thumbs would reach out to push in to the crease of where butt meets leg, and follow the curve outward from there. After hearing content sighs from Pearl, expressing her approval, she moved her hands further up and used both hands to cup each cheek. She gave them a quick squeeze, and then began to rotate her hands in circular motions, rolling the skin along with them. 

As Pearl’s breaths grew longer, she continued to press and roll her hands harder, sometimes squeezing the mass as firm as possible without bothering Pearl. She used her thumbs to add more pressure to her motions and to accent what direction they were moving in. She was hoping to leave a lingering feeling behind on her skin, just like whenever she happened to do when Pearl so simply as placed her hands on her. She considered slapping her butt for a second, and really wanted to, but wasn’t entirely sure if Pearl could handle that right now.

After a few more minutes of the same rotations and listening to Pearl’s soft and relaxed breathing, Storm suddenly slipped her fingers underneath Pearl’s white panties, lifting them up and quickly nipped the middle of one cheek. Hopefully leaving a love mark, she pulled her hands back and let the fancy underwear slap back down onto Pearl’s ass and stood up quickly.

“STORM! Wh- Why would you…” Pearl shot up, placing her hand where she had been bit, and looked to her lover with a look of disbelief and shock.

Storm cut in, enjoying her adorable and predictable reaction. “What? Bite you?” She teased, playfully.

Pearl turned her head down, but continued to keep eye contact with her. “No, why did you… stop?” She whispered, voice slowly draining towards the end.

Finally, it was Storm’s turn for her face to grow how and heated in reaction to what she never expected Pearl to say to her, never mind the fact it was in such a sweet and cute way.

“I need to wash the dye out,” she mumbled, quickly turning to walk into the bathroom.

“Storm!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are welcome.  
> Find me on tumblr: Pearlslum


End file.
